conlangwikiaorg_pl-20200215-history
Religie Jawy
Większość religii Jawy jest politeistyczna (z kilkoma wyjątkami, najważniejszym z których jest kult Rzemieślnika), choć większość wierzących wybiera sobie jednego boga-patrona, zaś obecności innych po prostu nie neguje. W historii Jawy nie było nigdy wielkich wojen religijnych, a obecnie tolerancja religijna jest jedną z powszechnie przyjętych zasad działania społeczności m. in. Al-Dar. Przeciętni mieszkańcy Miasta, zwłaszcza Ronanie, nie biorą raczej religii zbyt poważnie, w myśl reguły, że skoro bogowie są tak mądrzy, jak się o nich mówi, to pewnie są też w stanie zrozumieć niedskonałych, błądzących śmiertelników i muszą być wobec nich miłosierni. Bogowie Äkämen Znany także jako Ekemen. Bóg maszyn i wojny Nissajów. Często uznawany za rdzennego opiekuna Nissajskiej ziemi i twórcę rasy. Przez niektórych antynissajskich nacjonalistów bądź rasistów ukazywany jako potężny, krwawy bóg. Drażnibóg W veltangu Da-Dau. Sarkastyczne, wszechobejmujące bóstwo uznawane przez nielicznych, wedle jednego z młodszych kultów w Al-Dar. Wszyscy inni bogowie stanowią różne aspekty osobowości Drażniboga. Drażnibóg jest stwórcą i wolą wszechświata, nie jest jednak doskonały, posiada bowiem wiele cech, które później przejęły jego twory. Najczęściej uznawany jest za boga-szaleńca, dumnego i zazdrosnego, który sarkastycznie udowadnia swoim własnym tworom, że wszelkie ich drogi są z góry skazane za niepowodzenie. Kult Drażniboga nigdy nie zyskał dużej ilości wyznawców i niezbyt prawdopodobnym jest, że to się zmieni, mimo licznych tzw. "boskich eksperymentów" wyznawców, które według nich udowadniają wrodzony sarkazm wszechświata. Dżani Jani w veltangu i belańskim. Bogini mądrości Belanów, strażniczka wiedzy. Pomniejsze bóstwo. Jej wyznawcy skupiają się na zbieraniu i katalogowaniu wiedzy we wszelkiej postaci. Konkon Pomniejszy bóg handlu, ekonomii i polityki, a także zysku i oszustw. Opiekun kupców w Mieście, czasem czczony też przez co bardziej religijnych złodziei i przestępców. Lauren Bogini natury Ronanów, wielbiona też przez Belanów. Matka Il Mec w belańskim. Bogini Kuanów, utożsamiana z Ziemią, lub całym wszechświatem. Ukazywana jako panteistyczna, dzika, nieposkromiona siła natury. Wyznawcy Matki kierują się raczej mizantropią i są przeciwni technologii. Słyną też z nienawiści do osób nieokazujących szacunku ich religii - zdarzało się, że osoby, które zaśmiecały święte gaje Kuanów, były tropione i brutalnie zabijane. Mitra Półbóg cierpienia, przedstawiany jako okaleczony Ronan o zlepionych krwią dredach. Według podań, reinkarnuje się przez kolejne żywoty wypełnione bólem, aby dotrzeć do sensu cierpienia. Patron cierpiących, czasem wiązany z algistami, choć w rzeczywistości, jego pierwotny kult nie wiązał się jako tako z zadawaniem sobie bólu, a jedynie widzenie w nim naturalnej konieczności, drogi do świętości bądź nawet alegorii konieczności poświęcenia. Choć poza algistami, wyznawcy Mitry nie są obecnie w Jawie zorganizowani, wielu Ronanów kieruje się ideą Mitry jako przykładem moralności, rozumianej na tysiące sposobów. Nala Bogini wód, jezior, życia i przyjemności Nalakuanów. Prawie każde wyznanie Nalakuanów odwołuje się do niej, ale pod różnymi postaciami. Poza kręgami Nalakuanów, czasami jej kulty utożsamiane są z religijnymi orgiami, choć wiele wytłumaczalnych podstaw ku temu nie ma. Rzemieślnik Nazywany także Rzeźbiarzem, w veltangu Ressen lub al-Ressen. Deistyczny bóg-rzeźbiarz wyzwawany przez mankarów. Według Objawienia, wyrzeźbił świat jako mechanizm i tchnął w niego życie, aby dokonał się jego Plan. Każdy element świata stanowi więc element tego planu, a ideą mankarów jest upewnienie się, że zostanie on wykonany. Sander Jeden z bogów Miasta, bóg porządku. Personifikowany jako Ronan lub Belan z zaburzeniami obsesyjno-kompulsywnymi. Podobne zaburzenia u świadomych ras są widziane przez wyznawców jako dar i boski impuls do wprowadzania w świat porządku wedle odgórnych przykazów. Sari Także Chaj, Hai lub Hai-Sari. Bóg-Słońce, który według wierzeń Ronanów i Nissajów z każdym zachodem i wschodem słońca zabiera i przynosi dusze, by mogły ulec wyzwoleniu bądź reinkarnacji. Niektórzy wyznawcy Sariego wierzą w Dzień Sądu, który nastąpi, kiedy cykl świata dobiegnie końca, i podczas którego dusza każdej istoty zostanie osądzona na podstawie zeznań innych istot, które za życia doznały przez nią dobra, bądź cierpienia. Ten mit, jak wiele innych wierzeń w Jawie, posiada wiele pomniejszych wersji, według niektórych, po każdym cyklu, świat ulegnie odrodzeniu, a ci, którzy wiedli prawy żywot, zostaną z przyszłych cyklów uwolnieni, i tak będzie się powtarzać aż cała machina wszechświata ulegnie oczyszczeniu - według innych, po Dniu Sądu dusze złe zostaną strącone do Otchłani, zaś dobre osiągną stan doskonały w wyższej rzeczywistości. Tak czy owak, religia tego boga jest najbardziej znaczącą pod względem ilości działań charytatywnych wyznawców. Zam Bóg-niszczyciel, znany też jako Wszechpożerający (i pod wieloma innymi mniej lub bardziej poetyckimi tytułami). Według jego wyznawców, gdy nadejdzie czas, pożre Wszechświat, uwalniając go z jego niedoskonałej formy. Według jego kultu, nie ma żadnego boskiego prawa ani moralności, a świat oparty jest na chaosie. Elementem religii zamitów jest wyśmiewanie kultów innych bogów, których dzieło stworzenia świata uważają jako marny żart i próbę opanowania nieposkromionego, a samych bogów określają jako "rzygodziejów" i używają przeciw nim wielu innych, wymyślnych bluźnierstw. Ruchy religijne Algiści Tajemnicza sekta, której wyznawcy łączą postać Mitry z działaniami masochistycznymi, mającymi pozwolić im zapanować nad bólem, przyzwyczaić do niego bądź poznać jego sens. Algizm w Jawie wiązany jest z niektórymi skrajnymi politycznymi ruchami narodowościowymi, przez co nie cieszy się powszechnym uznaniem. Kalkolarzy Znani też jako kalkoleci, ich ruch znany jest pod nazwą Drogi Dłuższej Śmierci. Nieteistyczna filozofia religijna, według której droga do doskonałości wiedzie przez nicość, a oczyszczenie, samokontrolę i porządek osiąga się przez selekcję działań i zachowań - przez to wyznawcy Drogi Dłuższej Śmierci wiodą życie pełne narzuconych samemu sobie zobowiązań, postów i ślubów, w większości skupieni w klasztorach, unikając życia politycznego i społecznego. Mankarzy Organizacja Manke-Czelu, której członkowie powszechni znani są jako mankarzy, to organizacja technologiczno-polityczno-religijna, skupiająca w większości wyznawców Rzemieślnika. Mankarowie wierzą w Księgę Objawienia i boski plan, którego wypełnienia mają dopilnować. W związku z tym, poświęcają się rozpowszechnianiu postępu i prawa, uznawanych za manifestację zamysłu Rzemieślnika. Inne wierzenia i obyczaje Obok wiary w bogów, w Jawie bardzo popularny jest kult zmarłych przodków. Religią ściśle na nim opartą jest religia Gerajów, uznająca też nekromancję, ale wielu Belan (i w mniejszej cześci Ronanów) wierzy w opiekę bądź interwencję zmarłych. Zdarza się, że w domach, świątyniach lub nawet miejscach publicznych buduje się ołtarze poświęcone konkretnym zmarłym, często nawet przez osoby niewierzące, poświęcone przynajmniej pamięci osób zasłużonych lub bliskich. Obyczaje pogrzebowe w Jawie różnią się w zależności od rasy i kultury - spotkać można mumifikację (niektóre klany Gerajów), pogrzeby ziemne (Kuani), podniebne (Nissajowie) czy kremację (popularną w Al-Dar, niezależnie od rasy). Obok religii funkcjonują przesądy i zabobony. Jednym z popularniejszych jest uważanie liczby trzy za pechową. Według niektórych, jest to związane z tym, że jej nazwa we wspólnym (kri) brzmi podobnie jak "krew" (kril), według innych, jest to liczba, która nie występuje z przyrodzie, inni wierzą, że po prostu wszystko z nią związane jest skazane na niepowodzenie (np. dzielnica Trójkąta w Al-Dar jest dzielnicą biedy). Kategoria:Jawa